Un beso diferente
by Neferura
Summary: Malfoy siempre ser Malfoy y Hermione nunca caerá a sus pies, pero a veces con la ayuda de terceros, podemos soñar un ratito. One shoot


Limpiando mi ordenador encontré este oneshoot que ya ni recordaba haber escrito, así que lo comparto con vosotros. No pega mucho con la época del año en la que estamos, pero bueno, villancicos para todos.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

**Un beso diferente**

- ¿Por que me pasa a mí esto? - Gritó Hermione confundiendo su voz con el insoportable ruido de bocina que inundaba el corredor. Enfrente un chico rubio le miraba como si se le hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Voldemort.

- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – siguió blasfemando la castaña. ¿Por qué a ella? Ese era uno de los corredores más solitarios del castillo, desde hace días recorría los caminos más extraños posibles para evitar este tipo de situaciones, pero hoy no le había servido de nada porque al estúpido, pelo teñido, egocéntrico y narcisista se le había ocurrido pasar por el mismo pasillo, a la misma hora, "que la tierra me trague" pensó desesperada.

- Todo esto es por culpa de Dumbledore, es deficiente, y está senil, si mi padre fuera el director..

- Si tu padre fuera el director – le cortó enseguida Hermione - este colegio sería una mierda, Malfoy.

- Te equivocas, estaría libre de ella, Granger – remarcó su apellido como si fuera una desgracia llamarse así.

Si no fuera porque la chica seguía oyendo el horrible sonido parecido al de las ambulancias muggles, le hubiese metido un puñetazo al niñato imbécil, pero no podía dedicarse a pegarle, no ahora, la sirena llevaba sonando un rato, pronto acudirían un montón de curiosos a ver a la pareja de pringados que habían caído bajo el muérdago de Peeves. El muérdago, esa cosa verde que parece tan inofensiva, se había convertido esas Navidades en una trampa casi mortal para todas los habitantes de Hogwarts, bueno, mortal mortal no era, pero humillante un rato largo. Y es que de ser un simple adorno que tenía su gracia, si te tocaba con el guapo de la clase te podías llevar un beso de regalo, había pasado a ser a un arma de tortura inventada por el dichoso Peeves, que lo único que se le había ocurrido ese año era hechizar todas las ramas de muérdago, para que cuando coincidiera una pareja debajo de ellas, un espantoso sonido se propagara por todo el colegio. Los incautos no podían salir corriendo porque se encontraban encerrados a un metro cuadrado de distancia del muérdago colgante, y la bocina solo cesaba su canto cuando la pareja se besaba, y como la mayoría no había pensado en besar a sus compañeros ni borrachos, tardaban bastante en hacerlo. Así les daba tiempo a los alumnos a acudir al lugar y contemplar el espectáculo, abochornar mas a la pareja y practicar un nuevo deporte navideño, la caza de los pringaos. Lavender y Parvati se lo estaban pasando especialmente bien ese año. Y como nuestro querido director estaba un poco mayor el hombre, le parecía una broma estupenda.

- ¡Hagámoslo ya Malfoy, no quiero q nadie nos vea!.

- Impaciente por besarme ¿eh, sangre sucia?.

Hermione le hizo un corte de manga y se dio la vuelta – pues vale, dentro de unos segundos esto estará lleno de gente, si a ti no te importa que nos vean besándonos a mí tampoco.

- Si que me importa – dijo Malfoy aterrorizado y obligando a la chica a girarse hacia él - acabemos cuanto antes con esto.

- Sí – respondió la chica con aprensión.

- Sí

Los dos se miraron con cara de repulsión, besar a Granger, según Malfoy, era peor que besar a un sapo, "peor que besar a Snape" pensaba ella en esos momentos. Draco la agarró por los brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir una mueca de asco que ella no tuvo ni siquiera el detalle de ocultar. Cogió aire como si fuera a bucear e impactó sus labios con los de ella. No fue un beso bonito, ni romántico, ni apasionado ni nada, en realidad fue lo menos parecido a un beso, fue mas bien un picotazo. Enseguida se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás mientras él hacia arcadas y ella se restregaba los labios frenéticamente con el dorso de su bufanda.

- ¡Eres un cafre, casi me rompes los dientes!.

- ¡Que asco he besado a una sangre sucia, si pudiera me arrancaría los labios!.

- Eres un imbécil, agg, tendré que lavarme los dientes ochenta veces por lo menos para quitarme tu asqueroso sabor.

Y entre ascos y náuseas un tropel de gente se precipitó por el pasillo intentando ver que estaba pasando mientras unas voces gritaban - ¡corred corred, creo que ya los veo!.

- Tu hoy no me has visto – le espetó Malfoy a la chica.

- Que te den

Y salieron corriendo los dos en dirección contraria a la marabunta, huyendo de la gente, cuando bajando las escaleras, chocaron con dos caras conocidas

- ¡Hermione¡Vas como loca! Ten cuidado – protestaba Harry frotándose el hombro donde había sido golpeado

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la chica recuperando el aliento.

- Hemos venido a ver quien era la parej.. - pero no siguió hablando porque acababa de descubrir a Malfoy despatarrado literalmente encima de Ron, mientras éste intentaba no morir asfixiado por el peso del rubio. Cuando lograron levantarse el Slytherin volvió a salir corriendo sin decir ni esta boca es mía - ¿Qué narices hacías corriendo los 100 metros lisos con Malfoy, Hermione?

Ella miró a Harry, luego posó su vista en Ron, que parecía empezar a relacionar a Malfoy, a Hermione, a la bocina y al hecho de que ya no sonaba, a la vez que adquiría un color rojo pasión.

- Harry – pidió Hermione desesperada – cállate.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

**Neferura**


End file.
